


And they were roommates

by sserendip1ty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sserendip1ty/pseuds/sserendip1ty
Summary: Just a short fic showing what Stephen puts up with while having Nebula as a roommate
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: Marvel Fandom Scramble 2020





	And they were roommates

Stephen quirked an eyebrow.  
Nebula and Stephan had been roommates for the past few weeks and he had been finding it very interesting but also fustrating having someone not from Earth to converse with. She has an odd quirky character about her, which he found entertaining but also infuriating at times.  
Stephen liked his quiet and peaceful time to read about new spells but Nebula didn't seem to understand that and would often interupt him or just honestly stare at him for hours until he begged for her to stop.  
Nebula had been rummaging through her closet for the last half hour now and Stephen was starting to get slightly annoyed at the ruckas.  
"what are you doing?" He finally asked.  
Nebula lifted her head and stared at him.  
"What do humans wear when going out for coffee?"  
Stephens face must of showed confusion because Nebula then started talking again.  
"The human said to wear something casual. I don't understand. Does that mean wear simple battle gear? Do I take one dagger or two? or do I-"  
Stephen held up a hand to cut her off.  
"Okay first thing, You don't have to call everyone human. Second, don't wear battle gear. Third no daggers! Fourth just wear some jeans, shirt and jumper. it is a bit cold out today."  
"How will I defend myself if I am attacked and need to jump straight into battle? also...I don't feel the cold."  
The older man rolled his eyes. "You won't be attacked, you're just going out for coffee."  
"How do you know I won't be attacked? Did you look into the future?"  
"What? no, I didn't look into the future."  
"Then how do you know?"  
Stephen facepalmed "Jesus Nebula. You know what...if you are attacked for some reason use a fork."  
Nebula squinted as if in deep thought.  
Stephan sighed "What?"  
"What is a fork?"  
Stephen could feel his eye start to twitch.  
"You eat with it. I have seen you use one! It has four prongs on the end."  
Realisation hit Nebula "Ohhh is that what you call it. Interesting."  
Stephen rubbed at his temples. He didn't realise how often he would get headaches because of his roommate.  
He watched as Nebula pulled some jeans and a shirt from her cupboard and enter the bathroom.  
After a few minutes Nebula exited the bathroom slightly smirking.  
Stephen huffed out a small laugh and shook his head "Nebula....put the dagger away."  
Nebula groaned in annoyance and pulled the dagger from her pocket.  
"How did you know?" she mumbled as she tucked it back into her cupboard.  
"I think I'm ready to go see the humans now."  
Stephen put on a smile and nodded. Finally peace and quiet. "Alright have fun."  
"Why do I have to have fun?"  
"Oh far out Nebula! go out and meet your friends. And don't stab anyone!"  
Stephen started laughing at how ridiculous this was.  
Nebula gave a short nod "Alright. I'll try."  
She closed the door behind her and started walking away but once she was a decent enough distance away  
from the shared room she bend down and removed the dagger from her boot.  
"He didn't notice this one."


End file.
